mowfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild buildings
Guild Buildings all max out at level 9. All buildings will be in your Guild Territory. All buildings will cost you resources daily from the Guild Warehouse. Here is a List of Buildings for your guild and their specific functions. Guild Hall The first building you create in your guild territory is your Guild Hall. This determines the level of your guild. Guild Warehouse This building will hold the resources for you to upgrade the rest of your guild buildings. You will not be able to upgrade any other building without this being the same level as your guild hall, however once Guild Hall is 9 you should not need the Warehouse upgraded past 8 for any other buildings. Guild Cabinent This building you need so that you can have more members in your guild. I do not suggest upgrading this building to much as it will just eat resources. Military Base Here you will find your guild skills, all guild skills are passive and they take effect in every battle that you enter. Each skill will need to be upgraded as well as learning each level. All Skills in your Military Base are based upon a percentage according to level. Shield Breaker Strike Increases damage done to Axeman while decreasing damage from Axeman. Spear Breaker Strike Increases damage done to Pikeman, while decreasong damage from Pikeman Bow Breaker Strike Increases damage done to Archers, while decreasing damage done from Archers. Cavalry Breaker Strike Increases damage done to Cavalry, while decreasing damage done from Cavalry. Ballista Breaker Strike Increases damage done to Ballista, while decreasing damage done from Ballista. Trebuchet Breaker Strike Increases damage done to Trebuchet, while decreasing damage done from Trebuchet. Critical Strike Increases damage done to Hero's, while decreasing damage done from Hero's. Production Base Here is where you will learn your cooking and smithing skills to cook and forge. This buildings skills only go to level 5 so there is no need to level it past level 5, meaning the building will only use resources for the level 5 building so you do not waste your time. These are your Life Skills that you will need to learn for certain recipes. Cook White - Level 1 Cook skill. Green - Level 2 Cook skill. Blue - Level 3 Cook skill. Purple - Level 4 Cook skill. Orange - Level 5 Cook skill. Forge White - Level 1 Forge skill. Green - Level 2 Forge skill. Blue - Level 3 Forge skill. Purple - Level 4 Forge skill. Orange - Level 5 Forge skill. Guild Shop Everyone gets excited about their guild shop, you can buy various items in here from potions to gear to resources and vouchers. In your Guild Shop you can use Guild Coins to purchase gear, troops, potions, recipes, vouchers and other miscellaneous items needed for cooking and forging. Guild Leader As a Guild Leader you can set limits to how much of certain items each of your members in your guild can purchase. However, remember that not every person in the guild will save guild coins for most of these items. Guild Shop Gear Section As seen so far the Gear only ranges from Level 50 to Level 70. (may change with higher Guild Shop, still waiting on results) Guild Shop Troop Section Of course the troops will be specific to your civilization. Guild Shop Treasure Tab This section is where you can buy Resources, Potions and Vouchers. Vouchers can be set on a limit for each Level a Guild member may be. Example: Leader can purchase 100 a day whereas a new Recruit can only purchase 10. Voucher respawned daily = [ 44 + (3*CZ count) ] * CZ count Guild Shop Forge Tab Here is where you find Forging Recipes as well as materials to help you forge said items, however you must remember to Learn your Life Skill Forge from your Production Base. Also you can find other materials needed for Forging in Level 10 Lairs as well as Collection Points. Guild Shop Cook Tab Here you will find your Cooking Recipes and materials to help you cook said items. Other Cooking Items can be found in Level 10 Lairs as well as Collection Points. However, you must remember to Learn your Life Skill Cook before trying to Cook anything.